Only One
by Black Butterflyz
Summary: AU Michael is still in love with his ex-girlfriend. While trying to convince her that they should get back together he meets the new girl who he is strangely attracted to. Who's he gonna choose? M/M/I with subplot for L/M/T too! Chapters8+9=candygoodness!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, but I do own this story and it's plot, etc. (but not the characters, obviously). Summary: AU Michael is still in love with his ex-girlfriend. While trying to convince her that they should get back together he meets the new girl who he is strangely attracted to. Who's he gonna choose? Maria/Michael/Isabel with subplot for Liz/Max/Tess too!  
  
Outside the school building, in the grounds...  
  
"So Michael, what do you think?" Kyle asked his friend. Michael didn't say anything - just kept staring into the distance. "Michael!? Michael stop it!" he pulled him back round. "Michael when are you gonna forget about her?" "Never." "Look, Michael, you should have known better than to date her. I warned you but you did anyway and now she's dumped you and you're moping around the whole time. You have to forget about her and get on with your life. She certainly has." Michael looked towards where Kyle was gesturing and saw a pretty girl talking to a dark-haired boy. Michael didn't say anything - he just went back to looking at the floor. The bell rang. Kyle said, "Come on Michael, We have to get to class." "Yeah. You go, I-I'll be right there." "Okay." Kyle jogged into the school. Michael dragged himself off the ledge. With a sigh he risked one last look at the girl who broke his heart. She flirtily tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, smiling sweetly. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. She may not know it yet, but we're meant to be together. Always were. Me and Isabel Jones.  
  
Inside school, in the hallway...  
  
"...And this one here," Liz pointed to the door on her left, "is the Biology lab." She flung it open and then shut. Maria wrinkled her nose. "I don't really like Biology very much." "Are you crazy? I love it! It's my favourite subject," Liz chirped before grabbing Maria by the hand and leading her down the hallway. "Okay, now, seeing as this is your first day the teachers here aren't gonna be that hard on you, but you so have to watch out for Mr. Wilkins. He's totally evil." "I thought all teachers were totally evil," Maria said. "Well, if that's true then Wilkins is like the head of all evil - maybe even Satan." "Ooh. We had a Satan in my old school - but he was Mr. Anstruther. Anyone else to watch out for?" Liz referred to Maria's timetable again before giving it back to her. "No teachers, but Isabel Jones is a definite. She's sorta the most popular girl in school and, well, if you're on her bad side your basically," Liz let go of Maria's hand and pretended to cut her neck off. "I so get you, I hate girls like those." Liz was about to say something when Maria saw a guy come and tap her on the shoulder from behind. Liz twirled around and then grinned. "Hey, Max." "Hey, Liz." He handed her some sheets. "This is what Mr. Desmond gave on Tuesday in English when you weren't here."  
  
"Oh right," she said, taking them from him. "Thanks. So, have you met Maria?" "No." "Well then, Max this is Maria, Maria this is Max." "Hi," he said. "Hi," she shook his hand. The bell rang. "I gotta get to class. It was nice to meet you," he told Maria. "Bye." "Bye." "Bye, Max." Liz waved. Maria and Liz began to make their way to their next lesson. "He was cute. Seemed nice." "He is." "Which one?" Maria joked. "Both!" Liz giggled. "So in which way is he your boyfriend? Boy who's a friend or...?" "No!" Liz said, "He's just my friend. We're usually lab partners." "Oh, so that's why we enjoy Biology so much." "Maria! Well okay," Liz confessed. "Maybe there is this little thing..." "Maybe?" "Okay, so I definitely have this big thing for him! But he doesn't know! - and it's gonna stay that way." "Okay, okay, I won't tell. But what about him?" "I don' know," sighed Liz. "We've been friends for ages, he'll probably think of me as one forever. He's really nice but he never gets a clue!" "Well, we'll work on him. And besides he can't not be 'in the know' forever, Liz! Oops sorry, "Maria said as she had accidentally bumped in to someone. "Doesn't matter," they mumbled before running into the nearby classroom. "That's Michael," Liz told Maria as they walked further on. "He's an okay guy, but he's got this whole big deal.. remember that girl Isabel I was telling you about?" "Ya." "Well, she..." Liz continued to tell Maria the whole Michael/Isabel story on their way to class. 


	2. Chapter 1

In the hall...  
  
Kyle opened the door to his locker. He'd been hoping to talk to Michael, but he'd ditched him after their first class that morning. Isabel was getting to his head. Since they were younger and had first joined school Michael had taken one look at Isabel and - as he'd called it - 'fallen in love at first sight'. Kyle's response back then was to roll over laughing. He'd thought it would blow over but for even after all those years he was still crushing on her - Kyle outright refused to call it love. When they were younger they had never been real 'friends' with Isabel and now, at seventeen things hadn't changed that much. Isabel, along with Harmony and Victoria, were the elite group in school and Michael and Kyle were just normal school kids who no-one paid much attention to - until Isabel and Michael started dating last month, anyway. Kyle still wasn't sure how that had happened - it just did. Kyle wasn't surprised at all when she'd dumped him, though. Isabel wasn't one for long-lasting relationships. Her longest had been with Alex Manes, someone Kyle knew due to Alex being just one of the normal kids. Isabel dropped him after three months and then went for an older guy. This morning he'd heard Isabel talking to Harmony today discussing her 'moving in' on a senior, Ben. A female voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey Liz." "Hey, Kyle. Listen, I was wondering whether you'd do me a favour - you do still owe me for helping you out before the last Bio test." Kyle grinned and slammed his locker door shut. "Yeah I remember. What do you want me to do for you?" "Well, it's not for me exactly. There's this new girl, Maria, who joined this morning. I've been taking her around, introducing her to people, but she's got a class next that's not with me and -" "And I happen to be in that class?" Kyle asked. "Yeah. Just, you know, help her out. I had to run an errand for Mr. Katims so I haven't see her. She knows where it is, but she might not have her books yet and stuff," Liz explained. "S'Okay. I don't mind." "Thanks Kyle," Liz said. "Yeah, I'll see you later, then. Don't wanna be late." "Okay. Bye."  
  
At class...  
  
Kyle walked into the class worried, but then realised his teacher hadn't even arrived yet. He looked round at the faces before him and spotted a blonde girl, playing with her pens, who he hadn't seen before. He walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me, but are you Maria?" She nodded and smiled. "Yeah." "I'm Kyle. Liz said you'd be in my class." "Oh, okay. So you're one of Liz's friends?" "Sort of," he said as he slid into the desk next to her. "We're not like best of friends, but we're on more of a just hi-bye basis." Maria nodded, understanding. "So, what was your old school?" "Oh, we moved around a lot because of my father's job so I was never anywhere for more than a year. But my parents got divorced and Roswell is where my mother is from so she brought me back here."  
  
Kyle was about to say something when their teacher entered the class. "Okay class, take out your text books and turn to page 147. We are going to continue the topic we started last lesson," she told them. Michael suddenly came inside the classroom. "Well, Mr. Geurin, late for class - were you lost? Again?" Michael didn't say anything. She stared back at him coldly. "Make sure it doesn't happen again. I hope you have you books?" He nodded. "Then sit down and turn to page 147."  
  
He trudged to the empty desk on this side of the classroom and sat down. He dumped his books on the table and flicked to the right page, but couldn't be bothered to read what it said or listen to the teacher. He just did what he always ended up doing - thinking about Isabel. He had tried to see her today, to get her to talk to him or something but he hadn't been able to find her. He knew she was in the class Kyle had before lunch but if he went Kyle would definitely see him and then scold him for trying to see her and tell him he had to forget her. Hey, where is Kyle? Michael thought out of the blue. Kyle usually sat in front of him, but he'd just realised that Jane was occupying that desk. He looked round the classroom and noticed Kyle leaning in close to a blonde girl. He couldn't see her face - her hair covered it like a veil - but she must have been new since Kyle was sharing his book with her. He then pretended to be reading his book and went back to thinking about Isabel.  
  
At the close of class...  
  
"...and don't forget it's question C on page 150 for homework and it's due on Monday." Everyone packed up their bags and exited the classroom, except Michael. He wanted to be as late to his next class as possible - it didn't really matter, no matter how late he came, Ms. Metz was always even later. While he was standing up a girl walked past Michael and he stopped. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that swayed due to the breeze from the window and she was smiling, holding her books and talking to the boy beside her...Kyle. Her blue eyes sparkled, but she hadn't noticed Michael - then again, many people didn't and Michael liked it that way. Kyle must have net seen Michael either. They had already left the classroom when Michael realised he was staring and then ran out the room himself, ending up bumping into Max.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. Where're you goin' in such a hurry?" Max asked. "I gotta get to class." "I know that, but you're never usually in such a hurry. Come on then," Max shrugged it off. They walked to Biology class, but Max could tell something was bothering Michael. "What is it?" "Nothing...it's nothing..." "What?" "Well, it just..." "Look, hurry up and tell me Michael, we're almost there." Michael took a deep breath. "Okay. D'you know that new girl? There is one, but I don't know her name." Max was thoughtful for a few moments. "What does she look like?" "Well, she's got blonde hair, and these really blue eyes, about this height," Michael gestured in the air and a smile started playing on Max's lips. "She pretty?" he asked. Michael immediately opened his mouth to answer, but held himself back for a second before shrugging his shoulders, hands in his pockets, and said, "Yeah. Guess so." Max nearly chocked himself, trying to stop laughing. "Maria, her name's Maria. I met her talking to Liz."  
  
Next class...  
  
They arrived at the Biology lab and Max sat down next to Liz. Michael sat at the desk in front of them and immediately immersed himself in carving on the table. After saying hi to both Max and Michael, Liz arranged her things and noticed that the whole time max had been grinning in that way people did when they knew something almost funny. "What?" she whispered. He shook his head. "Nothing." Liz looked up and saw Maria enter the classroom. "Hey! Over here," she waved. Maria bounced up to them. "Hi Liz. Hi Max." "Hey Maria," Max said the half-laugh still not leaving his face. In fact, Liz could've sworn it got bigger. "Um, this is Michael," Liz said quickly. "Hi," she said. He looked up briefly. "Hey." "Y-you were the guy, the one who came in late for my last class." "Yeah," he said before going back to his carving. 'He doesn't talk much,' Liz mouthed. Maria nodded. "So, like, do you wanna sit here?" Liz offered. Max looked up suddenly, exited his world and said, "Yeah, I don't mind," and began to move his books. "No! I mean, it's okay. You two sit." While Max put his books back down and turned around the two girls shared a smile. "Can I sit here?" Maria then asked Michael. "Uh, yeah. Sure," was his 'ever-SO-eager' reply Maria hopped onto the school beside him and as the teacher then came inside the class Liz looked to her side to see Max. His back was facing the front and he had actually started laughing. "Um, Max? What's going on? What's so funny?" Realising their teacher had come Max stopped himself and took a deep breath before whispering to Liz, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Later... "Well?" Liz asked Max as they walked out of the school . "What was it?" School had finished and everyone was leaving. Michael had already gone, but Maria was still in school because she had to meet some teachers. "Liz, I think that Michael is finally over Isabel." "What? No way, I saw him only this morning staring at her from afar like some tied-up love-sick puppy who wanted to follow her around and be her bloody slave but couldn't." "I know, I know, but I don't think he's like that any more." "Why would he not be?" "Well...I think that he might have some sort of a thing for..." "For who?" Liz demanded. "Maria." "Maria!?" "Yup," Max said. "But they barely spoke during Bio." "I saw that, but he did ask me about her on the way to Bio..." "He did?" Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Yeah. Kinda weird, huh?" "Totally!" Max transferred his bag to the other shoulder. "Well, never mind, then, we'll just have to wait and see. D'you wanna get some ice cream?" The moment Max put his arm around Liz's shoulders she forgot everything else. "Sure," she beamed. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Roswell! A/N: Thanks to sezza, mmcandygoodness, Kirstills and PortugeseCandyFan for the reviews! Don't worry sezza, it will definitely by CC - M/I freaks me out too!  
  
Max and Liz sat in the booth at the ice cream place they'd been coming too since freshman year. Liz decided to try out a new flavour every time she came and today her choice was Choc-Fudge-Mint-Chip. Max had ordered his usual, Strawberry milkshake - they always came here but he hardly ate ice cream. "So," Liz asked, nervously. "You're going to Tracey's party, right?" Last year Tracey's party had been just after she'd broken up with Jerry and she hadn't wanted to go alone. She'd made Max go with her but she hadn't had feelings for him back then so it had been really easy to ask him to go with her. "Yeah, I'm going," he said. "I thought parties weren't really your thing?" Liz said, remembering how she'd had to whine for a bit last year before he'd finally agreed. "Well, yeah...but hey, this is our last year right? And okay, it just began, but still, this is probably gonna be the last time for one of Tracey's weird parties." "Yeah...I never thought of that." Max shook his glass around and took another sip of his milkshake. "And...Liz, you know Tess, right?" "Tess? Yeah, she's in one of my classes. Why?" "It's just," Max started. "I was thinking of asking her to come to Tracey's party. With me, I mean." "Y-you were?" Liz blinked. "Yeah," Max smiled. "What do you think?" Liz blinked a few more times before her mind registered what he'd asked. "W- what do you mean, 'what do I think'?" "Well, you know...what do you think of Tess? And me asking her?" "Oh. That." Liz paused. "Well, Tess...I don't know her that well, but...she seems nice." Liz didn't really want to tell him what she thought of him asking her. "Okay. So you're coming too right?" "What? Oh that, well, yeah. Probably. I think so." Except that Liz didn't really think so anymore.  
  
  
  
Maria walked into the Crashdown that evening scanning it for the few people she knew in Roswell so far. She spotted Liz at the counter and strode up to her. "Hey Liz!" Maria said brightly. "Oh, hey Maria." "What's wrong?" She asked sitting on a stool. Liz was wiping down the counter and seemed a little upset. "It's nothing..."  
  
"What?" "Well, it's just today, Max said -" Liz cut herself off when a blonde girl came up next to them. "Hey Liz," she said. "Oh, hey Tess." "Could I have three Cokes please?" "Yeah, sure." Liz moved to get the drinks while Maria and Tess introduced themselves to each other. Liz soon came back with three glasses on a tray with straws. "Thanks," Tess said. "Welcome." "So, what were you saying?" Maria asked once she'd left. Liz sighed. "Max wants to ask Tess to Tracey's party." "Tess? As in," Maria gestured to behind to the boot Tess was sitting in with two other girls. Liz nodded. "Oh." "That's what I thought." "But you're still gonna go, right?" "No!" "Why not?" Maria asked. "Because," Liz stressed, "they'll be there together and...you know!" "But, Liz, you should go anyway. Maybe there he'll realise he's being dumb going with her?" "Who'll realise he's been dumb with whom?" a male voice asked. "Hey Alex," Liz said. "You know Maria, right?" "Yeah. You find your way to Katims' office alright?" he asked Maria. "Yeah. I got there okay." "So what were we gossiping about?"  
  
"Nothing," Liz said shaking her head and wiping the counter. "Well, something's definitely bothering you. I've been here fifteen minutes and you've wiped that same spot the whole time," Alex said. Maria giggled lightly. Liz threw her cloth away, wiped her hands and said. "Alright. Maria you tell him, I've got to get this order." She then moved out from behind the counter and walked towards the family that had just entered.  
  
Liz tore off the top page of her notepad and was about to head to the kitchen and deliver the order but saw two customers come in. She handed the order to Courtney who was on her way to the kitchen. She approached them and saw it was Kyle and her ex-boyfriend Jerry.  
  
"Hey Liz," Kyle said brightly while Jerry awkwardly said hi. He seemed shy. "What can I get you?" Liz asked them. "I'll have a Sigourney Weaver," Kyle told her. Liz jotted the order down. Jerry looked like he was trying to concentrate on his menu but couldn't so just closed it and the said, "One Will Smith," without looking at Liz. "Okay. I'll be back soon." She headed off immediately wondering why Jerry was acting weirdly. Sure they'd broken up, but that had been ages ago and they'd become friends last year, or at least she'd thought so. Lost in thought, Liz bumped into someone. Max. "Hey Liz," he said. "Oh, hey Max." "So do you get off soon?" "Get off? Work? Oh no, I'll be here for a while." "But you guys close in like," he checked his watch and finished, "half an hour. I thought you might wanna come see a movie with Michael and me." "Oh, I'll be too busy for that." "Oh. Um, okay then," Max said. He seemed almost...disappointed? Liz shook the thought away. "Well, have a good time anyway." He nodded "Yeah. We'll go then," He started to move and approach Michael who was standing in the back dark corner of the restaurant and playing games on his phone but then stopped. "Do you think there's anyone who'd wanna come?" He started looking around and when he smiled Liz was almost certain he'd spotted Tess. Then she realised he was looking in Alex's direction. "Well, Alex might come. Before Alex and Michael used to get on even with the whole Isabel thing so I don't think they won't anymore." "Yeah. I'd like Alex to come, but I was also thinking of Maria." "Maria?" "Yeah. You remember what I told you right? About Michael?" "Oh that! Yes, I do." She hadn't though, until now. Her mind had been reeling from the blow about Tess. The pair walked up to Alex and Maria. "D'you guys want to come to a movie?" "Sounds good," Alex said. "Yeah, okay." Then to Liz, Maria asked, "You're coming too right?" "No, I've got too much to do here." "But -" Maria started. "No, you guys go. I'll be fine." Maria looked like she wanted to argue but Max said, "I've already tried. She won't budge." With a few 'byes' the three made their way towards Michael. Curiously, Liz looked to see Michael's impression when they approached him but if anything strange was going on he didn't show it. Sighing, Liz went back to wiping down her spot on the table.  
  
When closing time finally approached Liz was glad. It meant Tess would finally leave. Liz looked up and saw Jerry approaching her. "Hi," she said. "You all done?" "Yeah." He handed her some bills to cover for his and Kyle's meal. "So Liz, you going to Tess' party?" "Um, I dunno. I was thinking of not going, but I'm really not sure." "Okay. Well, I'll see you in school then?" "Yeah, okay Jerry. I'll see you in school." He smiled shyly at her before going back to Kyle. Jerry walked out through the doors, as did Kyle who winked before exiting. They were the last to leave. Courtney sat down in front of the counter on the stool next to Liz. "He's really into you, you know." "Kyle!? You're crazy Courtney!" Liz exclaimed. "No," she grinned. "I meant Jerry. Seriously." Liz was speechless. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. A/N: I had a couple ideas for this chapter but after sezza and PortugeseCandyFan requested it I had to pick the movie scene! I hope you like it - this chapter starts half an hour after the previous chapter ended.  
  
Before the movie...  
  
Maria took a sip of her Coke and looked towards Alex who was standing beside her. They had left the Crashdown about an hour ago but still hadn't been to see a movie yet. All the shows except for one had started when they came and none of them felt like seeing the kiddies movie that was about to start. So they'd been wondering round the mall and Michael and Max had just gone to buy tickets for the show that was about to start. They'd had fun but Michael hardly spoke the whole time. He was acting weird, but after a while Maria decided he just must be like that. "Here they come," Alex said as Max and Michael approached them. "So you've got the tickets?" Maria asked as she threw her plastic cup in the bin. "Yep," Max said and handed Alex and Maria theirs.  
  
The group went inside their theatre and looked for four seats together. It wasn't very full yet so they found some easily. As they walked down to the place they had chosen Alex accidentally bumped into a girl. "Sorry," he said. "It's okay," she said and when she looked up Maria recognised her. "Tess," Max said. "Hey Max," she smiled at him. "So are you going to see this movie too?" Max asked. "Yeah, we are," she replied. Maria saw two girls with Tess who had been at the Crashdown earlier. "Well why don't you sit with us?" Max offered. 'Say no!' Maria thought. "Yeah, okay." Alex shrugged and walked into the row and sat down. With folded arms Maria sat down nect to him. Michael began to move in but then hesitated and turned back to Max. "You go in, Max." "No it's okay Michael," Max said without taking his eyes off Tess who was still smiling up at him. Accordingly, Michael sat down next to Maria who smiled at him briefly. 'Does she have to be so god damn gorgeous!? Wait a minute - did I think that?' Michael was suddenly alarmed. 'I'm supposed to like Isabel! We're meant to be together.' He stole a quick glance at Maria and saw her perfectly manicured nails twirling the ends of her hair. Michael took a deep breath and forced himself to look away, instead at the currently blank screen. Maria looked past Michael and saw Max sitting next to Tess who was talking without pausing for breath while Max seemed incredibly interested. "Damn," she muttered. "Huh?" Michael suddenly asked. Realising she'd said that out loud Maria quickly shook her head and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Never mind." "Okay." Maria turned to her left and saw Alex looking interested in something or somebody far off. "What is it?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," he said echoing what she had just done. Alex looked up at the screen even though nothing was on it (Maria decided it must be some weird guyy thing since she had noticed Michael was doing the exact same thing) but Maria had already identified the place he'd been staring at. A girl in fact. She spun round and Maria saw it was the same girl that Liz had told her was Isabel. Maria looked at Michael, than at Alex and back to Michael again. She'd heard Alex had previously been in a relationship with Isabel - something she found hard to believe considering they were complete opposites - so was a little surprised that he got on with Michael who apparently had been in love with the girl since they were kids. She wondered whether Michael had seen Isabel too which would definately explain why he was acting strange since he had sat down next to her. A loud giggle drifted in the air. Maria leaned forward and looked to her right. It was Tess giggling at something Max had said. Maria leaned back into her seat and grumbled again that Liz should have come. 'Speaking of Liz...isn't that her?' A dark-haried girl had passed them with two boys and one other girl. She was about to call out when some other people came past - when they were gone the girl Maria supposed to be Liz had dissapeared.  
  
Intermission...  
  
The lights came back on and almost instantly Max and Tess stood up and told the others they were going to get something to drink. Tess' friends spoke to each other while Maria followed them with her gaze eyeing them suspiciously. "I can't believe this!" Maria exclaimed once she couldn't see them anymore. "What?" Michael asked purposely avoiding looking at her eyes. Alex smiled lightly as Maria continued. "Max! He's not supposed to be with her!" Michael was confused dor a few moments until he realised something that made his eyes fly open. "Y-you mean - Max - a - he - a-and you -" "You shouldn't stammer, Michael," Maria said. "D-d'you l-like," Michael paused before finishing. As if the words wouldn't form in his mouth he pointed to where Max had last been. "Oh my god - no way!" Maria squealed in protest. Alex laughed and explained, "She means it's supposed to be Max and Liz." Michael let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Oh yeah," he said remembering how he had always thought Max and Liz would get together. In fact it had been what most people had thought but they'd insisted they were just good friends until last year Liz discovered she really did like Max. She hadn't really told people - they could just tell something was different. Max seemed to be oblivous to it though. Michael didn't have much against Tess, but he'd always preffered Liz. She was probably the only girl he'd had as a casual friend who'd put up with his behaviour. 'Maybe me and Maira could be...' but somehow he couldn't bring himself to say friends. It didn't sound right. He heard Maria sigh. "Come on," she said to him and Alex. "Let's go and get something to drink." He was abput to complain when she pulled him up by the wrist. Her skin touched his until she let go at the door. He didn't feel like complaining then - only when she let go. Then he shook his head, told himself off and followed Alex and Maria into the refreshments area.  
  
The guy at the counter repeated Maria's order and she confirmed it. She reached into her purse for money but Michael stretched his hand over her and gave a few bills. "Thanks," she smiled. He felt that weird thing he'd felt before but this time couldn't help smiling back. "You're welcome." "I'll go wait with Alex, okay?" "Yeah okay." She walked off to the table Alex was sitting at. It took a few seconds for Michael to realise he was staring at her and grinning sillily but then abruptly stopped. He picked up the tray and walked over to the table and asked Alex, "Where's Maria?" on realising she wasn't there. "Oh, she went to the ladies." "Oh, okay." Michael and Alex beagn eating. Soon, Michael looked up and saw Maria coming out but she was stopped by someone...Isabel? "What is it?" Alex asked noticing Michael looked strange. "Nothing, nothing," Michael said not wanting Alex to see what he was staring at. Isabel seemingly shouting at Maria.  
  
  
  
Max and Tess walked inside the theatre towards their seats. "Hey, the others have all gone," Tess said observantly. "Oh yeah...then I guess it's just us," Max said. "For now, I mean. They'll be coming back." "Yeah, they will," Tess agreed. The two walked further, Max following Tess when she suddenly stopped. "Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think we walked past our seats," she said before bursting into giggles and soon he started to chuckle too. He turned back to go find their seats again when Tess said, "Maybe you'd better hold onto me incase I get lost." "Okay." Max took her hand in his and they walked back when suddenly Max stopped. Tess started giggling again, "What, have you gone too far forward, Max? Max?" But Max didn't say anything or even start laughing. He let go of Tess' hand and walked into the row of seats they were at. "Max?" Tess called before running after him. "Max I don't think these are our seats!" She caught up with him when he stopped. She leaned to the side to look and exclaimed, "Liz!"  
  
"Hey Tess," she said. "I thought you had work," Max said. "I did when you asked me, but I came for the later show. You guys came ages ago." "We were too late for that show so we waited for this one," Max explained, "Come sit with us all, we're a couple rows back." "Well actually Max I didn't actually come alone," Liz said. "Courtney can come sit with us too," he told her. "Actually -" Liz started, but someone came from the other side of Liz and said, "Oh, hi Max. Tess." "Jerry," Max said. "Hey." Jerry sat down next to her and passed her a box popcorn. No one said anything for a while and Tess tugged on Max's sleeve. "I guess I'll see you in school," Max said. "Yeah," Liz said. Max walked out of the row and Tess scampered after him.  
  
"Michael!" "Oh hey," he said to the two girls who had come with Tess. "Well, you must be pleased, the blonde said. "Pleased with what?" he asked. "With yourself," the red-head told him, "after Isabel and Maria." "Huh?" Michael was confused. The girls looked at each other and then - as if they'd just conversed through brain waves - the red head said, "Isabel gave Maria this lecture about hitting on 'her man'." "Go figure, huh," the blonde said before they both walked into the theatre. As the second half began to start all Michael could do was stand outside speechless.  
  
A/N2: Yes, I know ending two chapters in a row with 'speechless' implies writer's blcok but it will be different next time. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Seeing as how loads of people asked for update soon I wrote this the very next day after reading the reviews. It wasn't my fault accounts were closed until 16th Feb! It's not completely candy just yet - sorry sezza!  
  
"So, I'll se you guys in school tomorrow?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Michael said.  
  
"Bye," Alex waved to them all.  
  
Michael looked back at Maria who hadn't said anything to anyone since talking to Isabel. He hadn't known what to say to her either. He looked to Max who seemed to have been different since the break not noticing Tess even with her many attempts to attract his attention. Tess and her friends were standing around too. Maria pulled her bag over her shoulder and said, "I should probably go home too."  
  
"I-I can take you," Michael said without thinking.  
  
Maria smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Max, maybe you should walk me home too. It might not be safe to go home alone," Tess said.  
  
Max just looked over her head - as if looking for someone - and said, "I thought the three of you were going home together."  
  
"They live on another side," she informed him.  
  
Max stopped and looked at her bewildered, "But ya'll are neighbors."  
  
Maria chocked back a laugh as Tess humphed and stomped away with the two other girls. Max couldn't seem to work out why. "Well, we should get going," Maria told Michael.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Michael said. They said bye to Max and walked out.  
  
  
  
"So Max was acting really weird, huh?" Maria said.  
  
"Yeah," Michael replied. "  
  
They were silent for a bit before Maria asked, "Do you think Alex was okay?"  
  
"Alex? I dunno - why?"  
  
"It's nothing," Maria said. Michael didn't seem convinced. "It's just something, Isabel said."  
  
"I-Isabel talked to you a-about A-Alex?" Michael asked stopping suddenly.  
  
"Yeah. Oh hey, this is me," Maria said and stopped in front of a black gate. "Well, thanks for walking me home, Michael."  
  
"U-uh, no problem," Michael said coming back to his senses trying to remember exactly what Tess' friends had told him earlier. Maria skipped towards him and kissed him on the cheek causing Michael to once more zone out before actually realise what was going on. "Bye," she said and skipped inside her house, leaving Michael standing there even more confused than he was earlier.  
  
The next day at school...  
  
"Kyle?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh hey Max," he replied.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," Kyle said, swapping books in his bag with the ones in his locker.  
  
"Have you spoken to Liz today?"  
  
"Nope, why?"  
  
"It's just she seems to be ignoring me and I was just wondering..."  
  
"Whether I could ask her what's up?" Kyle finished for him.  
  
"Yeah," Max nodded.  
  
"Don't have to. She's sort of mad at you," Kyle informed him.  
  
"Huh? How do you know that?"  
  
"I spoke to her on the phone last night. I heard about the movie."  
  
"What about the movie?" Max demanded.  
  
"Well, you know, it's what you did."  
  
"What did I do!?"  
  
Kyle sighed, "You were acting really weird when she was with Jerry."  
  
"I wasn't acting weird! And why would it matter, it's not as if they're d- dating?" Max said suddenly. "Are they going out again?"  
  
"Not yet," Kyle said.  
  
"Not yet!? So, what - you mean they will be soon?" Max said.  
  
"No - I don't know! It depends."  
  
'Depends on what?"  
  
"On Liz, for one thing," Kyle said as he shut his locker. "She might like someone else and just wanna be friends with Jerry."  
  
"Who else? And how come I don't know?" Max asked exasperatedly. The bell rang and Kyle shook his head, "I can't tell you. You gotta figure it out for yourself." And then Kyle walked off.  
  
  
  
"Whoa," Maria said after Liz had finished telling her what had happened the night before.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it anymore," Liz said. She took a sip of her orange juice and threw the carton in the bin. "Maria what do you think of Michael?"  
  
"Michael? He's okay. He's kinda strange sometimes but he can be really nice too."  
  
Liz nodded in agreement. Then Maria asked, "Do you think he's still into Isabel?"  
  
"I don't know. He's hard to read."  
  
"Extremely."  
  
"But didn't you say Isabel might still like Alex?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yup," Maria said. "She was all, 'stay away from him', you know? She thought I was flirting and got totally jealous - but then, she was there with some other guy. So if she doesn't like him then it's all 'She doesn't want him, but no one else can have him.'" After Maria was finished Liz started laughing. She stopped suddenly and tugged on Maria's sleeve. "Can we go?" The bell had rung and Maria looked around and saw Max was in the vicinity. She nodded.  
  
  
  
The two got up and walked inside the school building and down the hall. "I'll see you after my class okay?" Liz said. Maria nodded and walked onwards on her own. She had a free lesson but didn't know what to do. She stopped outside an empty classroom but soon saw it wasn't empty. Maria walked inside and said hi to Michael. He looked startled when he realised somebody else was there but soon settled and said hi back. "Can I see?" Maria asked gesturing to the canvas he'd been drawing on.  
  
"It's not really that good," he said but moved away to let her see anyway. She looked and said, "It is good."  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"No I'm serious," Maria protested. "Here look," she added and set her bag down on the floor and ran to open the cupboard. She pulled out a picture and said, "This is what I drew in my art lesson yesterday." Michael tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't manage it. There was only one way to describe it - pretty darn terrible. Maria frowned, "Well, hey, not all of us can be artistes, you know."  
  
"Not to sound too critical, but what made you take art?" Michael asked.  
  
"I had nothing else to take," she said. "I'm supposed to work on it during my free lessons but I don't know what the hell to do."  
  
"You have a free now right?" Michael asked and she nodded. "Well, okay, you could always improve it by doing this," he said taking a brush from his set and applying it to the paper. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: yep sezza, I've definitely noticed how much you like candy, but I'm very sorry its not in this chapter either! I do promise, though, that you do not have to wait very long for the candy to come! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed - its always nice to see that increase in numbers on my stats list!  
  
"Wow! Oh my God, it looks so much better now!" Maria said excitedly.  
  
"See, I told you that you could do it," Michael said as they both admired her painting. The bell rang motioning for them to get to their next class.  
  
"Well, this should definitely impress my teacher," Maria said and then put the canvas back into the cupboard. "I better get going - don't want to be late for Mr. Katims. Thanks again, Michael," she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No problem. You can always ask me if you need any help," he said, grinning.  
  
"I definitely will," she nodded and skipped out of the art room.  
  
***  
  
Alex slammed his locker shut and was incredibly surprised to see the blonde girl next to him. "Isabel?"  
  
"Hello, Alex."  
  
"You know when we broke up I distinctly remember you saying let's not really hang around anymore. If that's not what this is then what is this called?"  
  
"We're just gonna talk a little bit," she informed him.  
  
"I see. Talk about what, exactly?"  
  
"The new girl."  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Yes, Maria. How well do you know her Alex?"  
  
"Well, she just joined. It's hard to find out the most intimate details of someone's life when you've known them less than a week. You don't get all the really 'juicy' stuff until at least the third week - pretty much like when you and I were dating. And why the interest in Maria? Have you considered her as a potential tag along to run after you?"  
  
"Oh God, no. She just seemed suspicious."  
  
"And what did you suspect her of?" Alex asked, amused. Or maybe he asked it because it had been ages since Isabel had willingly started a conversation with him. Definitely one or the other.  
  
"Nothing," Isabel said, but the look on her face told Alex differently.  
  
"Why now, Isabel? We aren't jealous, are we?"  
  
"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of her?" Isabel demanded stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Well, I don't know. But you and Michael just broke up and now there's all these 'sparks' with Maria and Michael."  
  
"Michael is dating her?" Isabel asked. "Good for him. It's about time he got over that crush he had on me. It was getting annoying."  
  
Alex was bewildered. "But if you're not jealous of her and Michael then what are jealous of her for?"  
  
"Alex," Isabel said exasperatedly, "why are you so fixated on me being jealous on Maria? I never said any such thing."  
  
"Isabel, it's been a while since we went out, but I can still read you like I could then. You were jealous of something she'd done - or something like that." The look on Isabel's face told him he was right, making Alex smile.  
  
"Alright clever boy, you got me. But I won't tell you everything. You'll be at the crash down tonight, right?" Isabel added, her tone changing.  
  
"Probably," Alex replied.  
  
"Well," Isabel smiled, "maybe I'll see you there." And then she walked away.  
  
***  
  
That night at the crash down...  
  
"Where's Liz?" Maria asked Kyle as she entered the crash down and sat across from him in his booth.  
  
"She's in the back room behind the kitchen, but you should probably not talk to her right now," he said and took a sip of his shake.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She and Max had an argument and he left. Liz isn't in the best of moods."  
  
"Oh," Maria said quietly.  
  
They chatted about other things for a while until Michael came into the crash down. "Michael," Maria waved. "Over here!"  
  
He smiled and came up to them. "Hi." Maria made room for him on her side so he sat next to her. Once he had sat down, she surprised both Kyle and him by kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"That was for helping me with my painting. I got an B plus!" she beamed.  
  
"Hey, don't thank me," Michael said and Kyle noticed he blushed very slightly. "It was all you."  
  
"But I couldn't have done it if you hadn't shown me what to do."  
  
As the conversation continued Kyle decided to sit back and let them do 99% of the talking. It was amusing watching them flirt with each other without realising it.  
  
*  
  
Alex sat in his booth playing with the straw in his empty glass. He'd been there over an hour and Isabel still hadn't shown up. He wasn't even sure why he'd shown up after everything that had happened with them before but he was here now and he wasn't going to leave. Or was he? Checking his watch for the zillionth time in under half an hour he saw that it wasn't around the normal time he hung around here - he usually came earlier, or later, about an hour before closing time closing time. He told himself to leave the Crash down and was about to do so when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Isabel. "Hi Alex," she smiled.  
  
"H-Hey."  
  
She slipped into the booth and sat opposite him, her wide smile showing what seemed like all 32 glistening white teeth. As Courtney came to take the order she was tempted to count, but refrained.  
"I've got an order for table 4 - and where's my food for table 6?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Here you go," Jarod said and passed her some plates.  
  
She took them, passed them to the waitress who'd just joined and asked, "Where's Liz?"  
  
"She's not come out since she went back with that guy," Jarod told her. Courtney drummed her fingers on the table for a few seconds and then walked into the back room and found Liz sitting on the couch. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
After a few moments pause Liz nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll be fine."  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Courtney asked.  
  
Liz shook her head, "Nope." She stood up and the two girls exited the room into the front.  
  
Courtney went back to the kitchen and Liz, noticing Maria, Kyle and Michael at a booth near the entrance to the Crashdown. She walked over to them, noticing Alex sitting at a booth with none other than Isabel. She was chatting away excitedly while he listened attentively. Liz was surprised but decided not to disturb them. When she reached the booth her friends were at Liz said, "Hi."  
  
"Hey Liz," Maria said, brightening up considerably.  
  
"Hey," Kyle said, while Michael seemed to have not even acknowledged her presence. In fact he wasn't paying attention to any of them - he was looking at something in front of him, not that close by. Liz wanted to turn and see what he was looking at but she had a funny feeling she already knew.  
  
"Did you guys order?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Maria nodded.  
  
"Well.I'll just go back to the counter and wait." Liz started.  
  
"I'll come with you," Maria said, and before Liz could reply she had stood up. Maria moved past Michael who didn't seem to even notice that. Before they left Maria said bye to the guys. Kyle said bye, back. Michael just said, "Uh.yeah," n a way that told them all he had no idea what was going on or what she had just said.  
  
"Kyle, do you mind if I sit with Liz at the counter and eat my ice cream there?"  
  
"Of course, not," he said, understanding. "I'll tell that new waitress to take your one there when she comes."  
  
"Thanks," she said to him and then after Maria had picked her bag up off the floor, the girls walked to the counter.  
  
"Okay, Michael, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kyle demanded once the girls had left.  
  
"H-huh?" Michael asked, snapping out o his trance.  
  
"Michael when you first came in all you and Maria did was flirt -"  
  
"What!? We were just talking -" Michael interrupted.  
  
"But half an hour ago," Kyle continued, "for some reason you haven't paid any attention to either of us. And, not that I really minded that much, but Maria seemed to notice."  
  
"S-she did?" Michael said.  
  
"Now you notice that?" Kyle said. "I don't know what's been up with you, but I'm about to find out." Kyle turned around for an instant before turning back, visibly shocked. "I can't believe you!"  
  
"Don't say it," Michael told Kyle.  
  
"You were staring at Isabel! My God Michael I can't believe you did that to Maria," Kyle said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" Michael asked.  
  
"Michael, do you like Maria or Isabel?" Kyle asked lowering his voice so he could be sure no one heard.  
  
"W-w..." Michael started.  
  
"You're not sure are you?" Kyle asked. Michael had to shake his head in reply.  
  
* A few hours later, a park in Roswell .  
  
"Max? What are you doing here?" Alex asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I've no idea what to do."  
  
"I heard 'bout you and Liz.um, what happened?"  
  
"Just I was saying stuff about Jerry and she got mad - and I don't see why. She's been acting so weird lately - ever since I told her about Tess. I didn't know that they didn't like each other - they didn't seem pretty bad before. And then Kyle was saying that Liz likes someone who isn't Jerry and I asked her about that and she said that I should have noticed by now. Do you know?" Max asked Alex, finally.  
  
Liz and Alex were close but so were Max and Alex. He had to nod.  
  
"But you can't tell me who, can you?"  
  
Alex shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Max sighed. "See you tomorrow, then."  
  
"Yeah, Max, see you tomorrow."  
  
A/N 2: I know that not much happened in this chapter but loads will be going on next time - and I promise not to take that long with it! 


	7. Chapter 6

"So, Max, what do you think? Max? Hello?"  
  
"W-what?" he said, tearing his head away from where he was looking. "Oh, um, what did you say Tess?"  
  
"Max - haven't you been listening to anything I've said?" Tess demanded.  
  
"Um..." Max didn't know what to say. Annoyed, Tess slung her bag over her shoulder and stormed off, huffing. Max looked back and saw Liz was still talking to Jerry. Soon, he left though, and Max approached Liz. "Hi."  
  
"Oh...hello Max," she said.  
  
"Do you have a minute?" he asked.  
  
"Well, actually I sort of have to get to class," she told him.  
  
"It won't take long - Liz, I just want to apologize for last night," Max added when she started to walk away from him. Liz turned round, and waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been like that about you and Jerry. It was just strange...I didn't think you liked him anymore."  
  
"Maybe there's a lot of things you don't know about me."  
  
Max nodded, knowing that was absolutely true. "I just don't want to lose you as a friend, Liz. You're like my best friend. Can we just be okay again?"  
  
Liz stared sadly at him but then nodded her head. "Okay."  
  
Max smiled. "Thanks." The second bell rang meaning that they had to get to their classes soon. "I'll stay out of the you and Jerry stuff from now on. See you in Bio?"  
  
"Yeah...okay."  
  
*  
  
Michael tapped his pencil onto the desk. It was the first time he had been on time for this lesson and he was certain that his teacher would make a sarcastic comment about it when she arrived. Maria hadn't arrived yet either. He wanted to talk to her but had no idea what to say. When he looked up again she was entering. He was about to smile when she saw him, but she looked past him. But she was coming up to him, wasn't she? No, she walked right past him, avoiding his gaze completely and sat down next to Kyle who was sitting behind him.  
  
As the lesson passed and eventually finished Maria still didn't talk to him and ignored him when he tried to talk to her as they left the class. Depressed, Michael wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally bumped into Max. "What's up with you?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, let's say I did even worse than you last night."  
  
"Oh...problem still not fixed?"  
  
"Nope. And I don't know how to fix it," Michael said as the two walked down the hall. "What about you?"  
  
"Sort of. I'm not sure. I mean it is, but..."  
  
"If you guys ar eokay then what's wrong?" Michael asked. "Max?"  
  
"It's just Liz...she's...you won't freak out if I tell you, right?"  
  
Michael held his palm up and said, "Swear."  
  
"Well, it's just sometimes, I think..."  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Well....yeah. I do."  
  
Michael didn't know whether to laugh or not, but kept quiet.  
  
"I didn't tell her though. You know, with her liking Jerry and all -"  
  
This time Michael had to interupt. "Maxwell, she doesn't. Like Jerry, I mean. Well, not completely anyway. She's not sure because she still likes someone else. And Max - that someone's you."  
  
"What? She still likes...me? Still? ME?"  
  
"Yes, Max, you. She's liked you for ages and just about everyone noticed except you."  
  
"I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Well, you better think of something soon before she changes her mind on you and Jerry," Michael said.  
  
"Yeah," Max nodded his head, "Michael, you're right. Thanks. Oh - and by the way, I hope your deal gets worked out too."  
  
"Me too." 


	8. Chapter 7

Michael walked into the Biology lab and sat down behind Liz, after saying hi to her. He needed to find Maria but hadn't been able to. Scanning the lab he located her sitting next to a girl he didn't really know. He tried to catch her gaze but she never looked to his side. Maybe she knew he was sitting there. Still determined, Michael went over in his head again what he had planned to say to her. He'd say it later.  
  
Liz looked up when Max came and sat down next to her on their usual lab table.  
  
"Hey," he smiled.  
  
"Hi, Max. So, um, how was today so far?"  
  
"Okay. Yours?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
After a few moments silence Max said, "Actually today could have been better."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You know what I said in the morning? About us being friends again?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, maybe we shouldn't. I was thinking of trying something else."  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked confused, not understanding.  
  
Michael saw on the table in front of him Max whispering something in Liz's ear. She seemed extremly surprised but grinned and then nodded her head. Michael wasn't a genius but he knew what was going on. He wanted to be happy for his friends but he couldn't help wondering how Maria would react. Max and Liz were sitting closer now and seemed a lot better with each other than they had been the past few days. Hopefully things would go well with Maria. Maybe.  
  
*  
  
"Maria, wait," she heard Michael call for what seemed the tenth time as she walked on the field. Maria turned round and faced him wordlessly. "Can we talk?" he asked.  
  
Maria contemplated for a bit but then nodded. "Okay."  
  
The two sat down on a bench and Michael took a deep breath as she waited. "Well...the thing is...okay, I had this thing planned in my head but I've sort of forgotten it now, so basically 'm just gonna have to improvise. Um...Maria, do you want to go out?" he burst out suddenly.  
  
"With you?" she asked slightly shocked.  
  
"Yes, with me," he said fast. "W-were you hoping I was asking you for someone else?"  
  
"Well, it's just -"  
  
"Would I be this nervous if I was asking you for someone else?"  
  
Now he mentioned it, Maria noticed he seemed sort of nervous and she decided to be honest. "That actually sounds nice."  
  
"I-it does?" Michael asked.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Wh-what, you mean, you only want to go out sometimes?"  
  
"No, I mean, that only sounds nice sometimes. Times when you're not bust checking Isabel out."  
  
"Oh....Right. You mean like last night."  
  
"Yeah. Do you still like her, Michael?"  
  
Michael shook his head truthfully, "I don't. I'm really sorry about last night -"  
  
"Wait. Why don't you like her anymore?"  
  
"You want to know why I don't?"  
  
"I want to know whether you don't like her because of how she and Alex were today. You know, basically back together."  
  
"It's not that Maria. I swear." From the way he said it, Maria could tell he really wasn't lying. "I don't know what I felt for Isabel...but, it's different to what I feel...for you. I know I was a jerk and I -" Michael was cut off by Maria as she kissed him. The two continued kissing until suddenly she broke away. "Wh-what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Is that banned on this campus?" she asked and looked around behind her. "It wasn't on my last school but at the school I went to before that you'd get detention if you kissed someone at school."  
  
Michael started laughing, "It doesn't really matter anyway." They sat there for a few minutes before Maria started blushing. "Never done that before?"  
  
"Nope," she shook her head and laughed too until Michael kissed her.  
  
When the kiss ended Michael asked her, "Do you have any more lessons?"  
  
"No, that was my last. You?"  
  
"Just one more subject. Do you want to go somewhere? There's this ice cream place that Liz and max always go to. She says it's the best - and Liz knows ice cream."  
  
"But wouldn't that be cutting school for you?"  
  
"It's only Art. My teacher doesn't mind - I'm his best student."  
  
"Modest," Maria laughed and they left the school building together.  
  
A/N: This is it! Unless you want more. Sequel, continutaion, ten years later, etc tell me! Or if you just want it to end here and now tell me that too! Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoyed this story and especially to sezza who really wanted her candy - I hoped you liked it! 


End file.
